As a green manufacturing technology, surfacing is widely applied in the repair or remanufacturing of various wear-resisting parts. The wear-resisting property of a surfacing alloy greatly depends on the additive amount of the alloy powder, i.e., the proportion of the alloy powder in the flux core. In order to increase the filing amount of the alloy powder in the flux core, our research group has developed a series of no-slag self-shielded flux-cored welding wires for surfacing in recent years. The flux core of the novel welding wire has almost no mineral powder added, so that the filling amount of the alloy is maximumly increased, thus increasing the filling coefficient of the flux-cored welding wire and effectively increasing the quantity and hardness of carbides in the surfacing alloy, which becomes one of the most potential and promising materials in the surfacing field.
However, since the content of the alloy in the flux core is too much, which usually causes overlarge surface tension of the surfacing alloy, poor mobility as well as high and narrow welding channel, the welding technology performance of the surfacing alloy is deteriorated, and the application range of the no-dreg self-protection surfacing flux-cored welding wire is limited.